Trying to Get to You
by Brown Eyed Girl6240
Summary: AU One-Shot. Paige is in the Army and has a wife and daughter. Hanna helps Paige surprise her family. Just updated 2/12/15
1. Chapter 1

**Title, is from a Elvis song. I'm still new to this, sorry if it bombs. I wanted to write a fluffy Paily piece, on the count of what we Paily fans are getting right now, which is nothing.**

**It would be super cool if you guys left a review? Thank you, it is very much appreciated. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL. **

**-J**

"Mommy. Mommy."

It was a whisper. Emily rolled around towards the source of the noise. She sat up groggily opening her eyes. The dark haired woman saw her three year old daughter standing there, with her Nemo stuffed animal. "Hey sweetie what are you doing up?"

"Bad dream," she answered. " Can I sleep with you?"

Emily smiled, "Of course." The woman picked her up and settled her on the empty side of the bed. Abagail snuggled closer, putting her little arm around her mother, while Emily wrapped her arm around her, Nemo in between them. The reason for her smile was because Abby looked just like a mini Paige. Abby has Paige's looks and most of her personality, with the exception of her caramel skin. When Paige was home Abby liked to follow her around and do things like her momma. The little girl always tried to keep the tears to a minimum, she'd never seen her momma cry, so she didn't want to cry either. Paige did cry but that was rarely, Emily could count on one hand how many times she had seen her wife cry, one was when their daughter was born, their wedding day, and the furnace scene in Toy Story 3. That's why the raven haired woman wasn't surprised when her daughter came to her with no tears. Yes, she was snuggled next to her mommy after a bad dream but no matter how brave she tried to act she was still a little girl.

Looking at her daughter always made her think of Paige. Emily missed her wife like crazy, she now understood exactly how her mother felt when her, Emily's, dad was in the Army. Emily and her mom have a good relationship but having their spouses in the service really made them bond on a different level. Paige was currently on her last tour in Afghanistan, she was coming home soon. They had meet when Emily spilled coffee on the front of Paige's white shirt, when they were 22. By that time they both had graduated college and Paige had recently signed up for the Army. Emily was hesitant when she found out about that fact because she saw on some level how it affected her mom. She herself worried and was sad when her dad wasn't there but she couldn't imagine what her mom went through, in till Paige came along. It was inevitable, their attraction too great, like two magnets.

Their relationship moved fast, they dated and married within the next year. The year after Emily had Abagail, that was two years ago. It was hard at the beginning with them trying to date and getting adjusted because they had to move around, but everything was settled now. Emily was sure looking forward to Paige coming home and not having to go back into active duty, it wasn't long. She snapped out of her revere when she heard the voice of her daughter.

"Wov you mommy."

"Love you too."

It didn't take long for both of them to fall asleep after that.

P&amp;E&amp;P&amp;E&amp;P&amp;E

Emily jolted awake by a sudden weight on her stomach. "Ompf!"

"Mommy food!" Abagail exclaimed.

Emily let out a laugh. Just like Paige. Paige always wanted food the minute she woke up. "Ok, go downstairs. I'll be there in a minute." The little girl went running out the door. "No running, Abby!" Emily yelled trough the open door.

"Sowwie!" She replied.

After she got dressed in a simple pair of jeans and T-shirt, Emily went downstairs to see her daughter waiting by her booster chair. "What would you like to eat, sweetie?"

"Can I have pancakes?"

Emily went to look to see if all the ingredients were there. She knew Abby would want blueberry pancakes. "Yes." she answered her daughter. "Why don't you go play while you wait?"

"Ok, but can I play blocks?" Abby asked, while rocking on her feet.

"Yes, but don't forget to clean up after your done." Emily replied as she finished joining the ingredients together. The little girl walked quickly to the living room to play. The raven haired beauty poured the first batch of pancakes then started up the computer. Paige would be skyping today and she did not want to miss it. She was always excited when Paige called and today was no different. Paige always called around this time. Once all the pancakes were all done she called Abby to come eat. Emily plated both plates with Abby's cut into small pieces. Her daughter hurriedly came into the kitchen and like always Emily lifted her up into her booster seat. Emily went and got herself some coffee and Abby, orange juice.

"Thank you, mommy." She started eating right away.

Emily had a big smile on her face, "Your welcome sweetie." Emily had just finished work for a client so she had no current project. Working form home as a Graphic Designer sure has it's perks. She was contemplating calling up the girls and asking them if they wanted the take the kids to the park, but that would have to be after the skype session. "We're skyping with momma today are you excited?"

"Yeah!" her daughter answered with a syrupy covered face. Emily started eating with the computer right beside her. They talked about Finding Nemo, Toy Story, and Paige, it was mostly Abby asking different array of questions about them. After they where done Emily cleared up the plates and Abby went back to play with her blocks. The dark haired woman was washing the dishes, when she suddenly heard the sound on the computer, indicating that someone was calling from Skype. It was probably Paige, it would be about 7:30pm in Afghanistan. Emily dried her hands and quickly made her way to the kitchen table. She didn't really pay attention to the caller, she just accepted the call.

That was why when Hanna's face appeared Emily let out a disappointed "Oh."

"Well that was a nice way to be greeted, thanks Em," the blonde said sarcastically.

"Sorry Hanna, it's not you..." Before Emily could say anything the blonde interrupted.

"I see, your waiting for a call form solider girl," she waggled her eyebrows and smiled.

Emily smiled. "She usually calls around this time. But it's been about an hour from her usual time. She's told me that if she doesn't call within a hour of her usual time than not to wait around." Emily sighed. "I just miss her and these calls are like Christmas for me, when she's not physically here."

"Oh Em" Hanna said sympathetically. "I know you miss her, but try not to stay at home or work all depressed. I know you put on a brave face for Abby, but kids sense these things." Emily nodded and told Hanna that she was off work today. Hanna told her she was too.

"Why don't we take the kids to the park Amber has been asking me when she would be able to see Abigail. I swear she's got a crush on your spawn." Hanna rolled her eyes playfully. Emily chuckled and told Hanna she thought Abby had one on her daughter too, and she was going to ask if she and the other girls wanted to go to the park, but Hanna beat her to it. "I've already called Aria and Spencer to see if they wanted to join but they can't, work. Come on," the blue eyed girl encouraged. "I got a surprise for you, it'll cheer you up."

Emily looked at her skeptically, "A surprise? If it's anything like the last one, forget it, that was embarrassing."

"No, it's going to be an amazing surprise, you'll love it."

Emily relented, "fine. Give me 35 min I'll meet you there." Emily stayed by the computer for a while longer, hoping Paige would call. In all the time they had been skyping Paige had only missed one skype session. Paige usually told her the times she would call the next time. Emily worked around her schedule, to never miss one, it was more easier for her to work around her schedule than Paige. She eventually turned off the device and when to the living room. She found her daughter on the floor staking her blocks.

"Abby do you want to go to the park? Amber 's going to be there."

Abby got up and jumped, "Yes! Let's go," she took her mothers hand.

"Sweetie you need to put your blocks away first. Come on I'll help you." After they put away the blocks mother and daughter went upstairs so Abby could change out of her pj's. "What do you want to wear," asked Emily. The little girl went over to her clothes and picked out a blue 'Mommy's little trooper' t-shirt with a design of a storm trooper on it. She also got cargo army print pants and some black and white converse. Emily tied her brunette hair into a ponytail.

After getting Abby dressed Emily got her purse and car keys and they went on their way. They got there in no time, and go to their usual spot. Hanna wasn't there yet, and there was only a few people around. She would be able she see when Hanna arrived if she just turned around, and still keep a eye on her daughter. After about ten minutes Hanna arrived with her daughter, they were both wearing in dresses. The only difference is that the blonde had on heels and the little brown eyed blonde was wearing flats.

"Hey Em," The blonde greeted and they hugged.

"Hi Hanna. Hello Amber"

"Hi Missus MaCullus." The little girl replied. The grown ups laughed, the little blonde cold not pronounce McCullers.

"Abby is just over there playing by the slide," The raven haired woman pointed to her daughter. The brown eyed girl dashed to go play with Abagail.

"Be careful," Hanna yelled after her. Both woman sat on the bench. "So no phone call?" Hanna asked casually."

"Don't remind me," Emily crossed her arms.

"Well, remember how I told you I had a surprise for you?" Emily nodded. "Here it is." Hanna then proceeded to stretch her arms over her head and shake her head form side to side. Then she got up and sat down. Emily looked at her confused. Hanna then turned around and looked back at Emily. The brown eyed woman was looking at Hanna weirdly. Before Emily could ask anything Hanna told her to turn around. Emily did.

Her mouth dropped open in surprise. There standing by Hanna's car was Paige in her Army uniform complete with a cap and a big smile. After snapping out of her surprise, she ran to her wife. "Paige!" Emily wrapped her arms and legs around her, while the brunette held her around the waist. Emily started to cry.

"Hey babe," Paige whispered in Emily's ear. Paige stood with Emily like that, until the latter calmed down. Paige set her down but they still remained in a embrace, with Emily's arms around pages neck and Paige's around Emily's waist.

"When did you get here.? Why are you here? Why didn't you tell me? Is this why Hanna did that weird thing?" Emily asked question after question. She was in disbelief her love, her wife, her other half was right in front of her. Emily wasn't expecting this for another week or so.

"I just got here this morning. I asked Hanna if she could pick me up, so I could surprise you and my peanut, Caleb had to work." The Army Captain looked around for their daughter. The little girl was too busy giving a flower to Amber to notice her Mamma, the Captain smiled. Paige turned to face her wife, "That thing she did was a signal for me to come out from my hiding spot, just in case you turned around. As for why I'm here I thought it was next week I was coming home." Paige answered all of her wife's questions.

"So does this mean no more active duty?" Emily asked hopefully. Paige nodded and wiped the last of Emily's tears. They looked at each other intensely and leaned towards one another, their lips met in a passionate kiss. They broke apart after a minute and rested their foreheads together. They both signed in content. "I've missed this, I've missed you," Emily said.

"I've missed my girls," Paige replied and gave Emily one more hug and a chaste kiss. "Come on I want to see my little peanut." The Captain took her hand and led her to their daughter. They passed Hanna who was still sitting on the bench smiling at them and thanked her. Hanna informed them that it was no problem and that the spectacular acting was due to high school drama class in which she got an A. Paige laughed and Emily smiled.

They stopped a few feet away from Abagail and Amber, they had their backs to the two women. Paige put on a mock serious voice. "What are you girls doing?" Both girls turned around and Abagial screamed in joy.

"Momma!" Paige crouched down leaning all her weight on the balls of her feet, Abby jumped into her open arms. "Your here."

"Yes baby, I am." Paige hugged her daughter tightly while greeting the other little girl.

"You wanna play? We playing tangled. I'm Flynn and Amber is Punzle," Abagail asked excitedly. Paige looked up to Emily as if asking for permission.

"Fine, you big baby." Emily said with a smile. I'll go sit with Hanna then we'll discuss when we're having family time, then grown up time," Emily smirked.

"I'm looking forward to it," Paige said with a smirk of her own. "To both things," Paige added to make it clear, she was looking forward to both things.

As Emily walked away, Paige stared after Emily's ass knowing the raven haired woman was swaying her hips like that just for her. As much as she loved family time, Paige couldn't wait for grown up time.

"I'm so looking forward to it," Paige said out loud to herself, still staring after her wife.


	2. From Me to You

**AN: I wanted to say Thank you to everyone who read my story (stories). A special Thank you to the people who favored, followed, and reviewed my story (stories). I read every review I receive, and It did encourage me to write this other chapter. But, that being said, I really do think this is the last one. I have no idea what I would write about if I did continue this. I took the complete off so people would know it has been updated.**

**It was difficult writing this chapter, I had to rewrite it a few times but those reviews helped me finish, so... really, Thank you very much. Also, Thanks to the person who gave me that nice PM, it's what pushed me to actually do a second part, at that point I was thinking about it because you guys wanted more. Title is by a Beatles song. I apologize for any mistakes. I'm still not so sure about this one, hope it's not too bad. **

**Without further ado here's some more fluff. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own PLL **

** -J**

They were not able to spend the rest of the day as a family. After a few hours in the park they had a late lunch with Hanna and Amber. Paige could barley keep her eyes open; she was still in Afghanistan time and jet lagged. The raven haired woman had to drive Paige back home so she could sleep. Abigail stayed over at the River's home. The little girl had wanted to be with her momma and keep playing all day long.

She was disappointed but relented, when Paige promised her they could spend the next day together, as a family. Hanna had offered to take her for the night and told Abigail she could keep playing with Amber, and they could have a sleep over, both little girls liked the sound of that. Sure enough when the two women got home, Paige had barley enough time to take off her boots and Army jacket, before she collapsed on the bed. While Paige was sleeping Emily was trying to keep herself busy. All she wanted to do though, was to be close to Paige, but she didn't want to disturb her. The raven haired woman cleaned anything she thought was dirty, watched some TV, and read a bit.

She spoke with the girls on their Skype group. They agreed to have a get together soon, maybe a BBQ. They all wanted to see Paige. The woman's husband's were already planning their own time with Paige, word traveled with Hanna. When Emily was ready for bed that night, she went through her nightly routine of washing her face and brushing her teeth. Right before she got out of the bathroom she came out without her shirt, she accidentally spilled water all over the front, didn't matter, she was going to change for bed anyway. "Mmm, what a sight to be woken up to." Said the husky voice of her wife, from behind.

"Ahh! Paige, you scared me!" Emily exclaimed and turned around. Paige, was now sitting up in bed with a big smile. Despite the scare, Emily gave her wife a smirk .

"Sorry, Em."

Emily proceeded to take off her shoes and her jeans, leaving her in her bra and underwear. "Did I wake you?" She asked Paige, while putting on her black v-neck sleeping T-shirt (It had once belonged to the brunette) and getting all the clothes that were on the floor to the dirty laundry hamper, in the bathroom. Paige watching her every move, Emily oblivious.

Paige looked at the bedside clock. "No, this is about the time I would of woken up in Afghanistan." Coming out of the bathroom, Emily sighed in disappointment and went to lay on bed next to Paige.

"Is something wrong, Em?" Paige asked.

Emily shook her head. "It's just I was looking forward to cuddling up with you."

"Oh babe," Paige chuckled. "I would never refuse you cuddle time. Come here." Paige layed back down and opened her arms for Emily to snuggle in. That got the other woman to smile.

"What about..." Emily didn't finish her sentence Paige already knew what she was going to say.

"I'll stay awake holding you all night if I have to, you go to sleep. It isn't any torture for me you know." Paige said with amusement in her voice. "I missed having you this close, getting to hold you." Emily agreed, she was half on top of the brunette, one leg over both of Paige's, an arm over her stomach and head nestled in the crook of the Captain's neck. Paige had her arms around the other woman. Emily suddenly leaned up looking down at Paige, her weight resting on her left elbow and right hand splayed on the middle of brunettes stomach. "What?" Paige asked.

"I forgot something." Emily told her.

"What is it?" Paige asked curiously.

"Our goodnight kiss." Emily said, like it was obvious.

"How can I forget, I've been away too long." Paige said as she leaned in for the kiss. One kiss had turned into a night of wonderful sex. It started with a peck and then a second and a third, then Emily slightly bit Paige's bottom lip. When the raven haired woman pulled back they stared intently at each other, for a moment. All hell broke loose after that, Passionate sex in ensued. Paige was going to let Emily sleep, it was only fair. But, it looked like Emily had other plans, after those kisses.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Paige and Emily were laying almost completely naked on their bed, the exception being their wedding rings and Paige's dog tags. They were cuddled together, like the night before. The sunlight from outside was peeking through the partially opened curtains. A beam of light hitting Emily right in the face, causing her to wake up. Memories of last night playing in her mind as she woke up.

The way their bodies interwove, Paige's toned scared body everywhere on her own. It had been a long time since her and Paige were intimate, but last night was as if they had never spent any time apart, it was still as good as years before. Emily ran her hand up and down the other woman's toned stomach for a while but eventually rested it back were it was.

"Mmm, keep going." Paige said with a smile. Emily looked up to meet brown eyes and smiled back.

"Did you ever get back to sleep or did you lay here all morning?" Emily put her body fully over Paige's, holding herself up with her forearms, the Captain's strong arms wrapping around the raven haired woman's waist.

"I slept for a while longer, but I woke up ten minutes ago. I thought I would have stayed awake but you wore me out." Paige beamed at Emily.

"Little ol' me wore out big badass Army Captain McCullers." Emily said playfully.

"What can I say, you know what buttons to push and you pushed all of them, Em."

"Right back at ya babe." At that moment the Captains stomach let out a almighty roar. "Whoa, someones hungry." Emily stated.

"Yeah, I was going to get up to find something to eat when I woke up, but you wrapped around me like a koala when I tried to untangle myself." Paige teased. Emily smiled and pecked her lips in response.

Emily moved to get up but Paige tightened her arms around her. "Where are you going?"

"To shower and then make us something to eat."

"Nooo." The brunette whined. "Can't we just stay like this forever Em?"

"Babe." Emily chuckled. "As much as I would love to stay in bed longer with you, we need to get up it's late morning and Hanna is going to drop off Abagail in a hour or so," Emily says after looking at the clock.

"Na, let Hanna keep her." The brunette said in mock seriousness, before bursting out in laughter. It earned her a playful slap to the side of her left arm, where her US Army logo tattoo was located.

"Paige!" Emily tried not to smile. "You and I both know we love her too much for that, we would miss her terribly." Emily said playing along.

"Yeah." Paige sighed, "I love my little peanut. Speaking of Abby, I have the whole day planned out for our family time."

"What are we doing? Emily asked.

"I'm not telling, let's just say it's something simple but fun." Paige replied.

"Aright." Emily nodded and gave her wife one more chaste kiss, before getting up, this time Paige didn't stop her. The brunette watched her wife's round butt as she walked towards the bathroom. Emily looked over her shoulder and cleared her throat. The Captain's eyes snapped to Emily.

"Are you coming or what? We can have round six in the shower." Paige raised her eyebrows in surprise and Emily nodded in conformation. "Yes!" Paige pumped her fist in the air and quickly got out of bed, Emily laughing. They both loved shower sex but they rarely got to have it. When Paige was home from Afghanistan one of them had to watch Abagail when the other took a shower. They did sometimes have opportunities really late at night or early in the morning, if they weren't tired from chasing a toddler around, or if something didn't impede the situation.

They came downstairs and headed towards the kitchen after having their fun. Emily dressed in tight blue jeans, black Toms, and a white crew neck long sleeved shirt, with a picture of and owl in the front. Paige was dressed in black cargo pants, black combat boots, and a tight white tank top that out lined her sculpted abs and showed of her strong arms and shoulders, her dog tags hanging in front. She opted for her hair in a ponytail, Emily's free flowing. "What would you like to eat?" Emily asked. Paige went to the cupboards and looked at all the things in them.

"There's so many things to choose from I don't know what to get," Paige said with a gleeful smile almost bouncing on her feet. "I've been looking forward to your delicious cooking, Em. MRE's are what they are, they can be pretty good or just gross, like the veggie omelet, base food is great, but nothing beats your home cooked meals." Emily looked at Paige with adoration. "Oh! I know, can you make me some blueberry pancakes? Are there any blueberries? Paige asked hopefully.

"Yes, I made Abby some yesterday. There's still left over batter in the fridge."

"Can't wait. You know how much I love your blueberry pancakes. They're one of my favorite foods you make. Second only to your Lasagna." Paige's mouth was practically watering.

"You and Abagail, she ate three yesterday. I don't know how she can eat that much, where she puts it all. She eats them when ever we have the ingredients." Emily said.

"She's a McCullers, we have big appetites. I used to eat like her when I was that age." Paige shrugged and watched Emily start pouring the batter in the buttered skillet.

"She definitely is, I remember once watching you eat eight deluxe cheeseburgers, two BLT sandwiches and three chocolate milkshakes," Emily agreed.

"Well, soldiers need a lot of calories, add that to the McCullers appetite and throw in a bet, and that's what you get." Paige informs and Emily nods.

"I'll be making bacon and eggs too, I need to fill up my baby," Emily said, winking at Paige as she passed by her to get the bacon and eggs.

"Would you like help, Em?" the brunette asked from her spot, leaning against the kitchen island, her arms crossed. Every time Paige asked if Emily needed help with the cooking, the brunette always said the same thing.

"Ooh no, Paige. Stay where you are or go watch TV. I love you babe, but you can't cook, your worse than Hanna." Emily was shaking her head.

"Although, those sandwiches you make are really good," the raven haired woman said sweetly.

Paige let out a breath, the brunette knew Emily was right, she was hopeless in the kitchen. _You almost_ _burn down the whole house and she bans you for life. _Paige thought. "In that case, I'll be back in a while. I'm going to go and get some things for family time."

"Don't take to long. The food will get cold and Abagail will be here soon."

"I won't babe, I'll make it as quick as possible." Paige went up to Emily and turned her around by the waist, planting a open mouth kiss on her lips, with a bit of tongue. Emily quickly put down the spatula, her hands traveled from the brunettes strong biceps up to lock around her neck.

"What was that for," asked Emily. "Not that I'm complaining."

"I just love you so much." Paige gave her a sweet smile.

Emily returned it, "I love you too."

"Alright, I'll be back soon" Emily watched as Paige left the kitchen before turning back to the food. After about 45 minutes the food was done, it was a lot. Just as she was plating the last of it, there was a knock on the door. Emily headed to the front door and opened it. There stood Hanna and Abagail. Emily could see Hanna's car in her driveway, the engine was on and Amber was in the back seat.

"Hi, Mommy!" the little girl hugged Emily as Emily hugged back.

"Hey Sweetie, did you have fun?"

"Yes!" Abagail said enthusiastically. The 3 Year old thanked and said goodbye to Hanna and went inside the house.

"Thank you for offering to look after her."

"It was no problem, Em." said Hanna. "Not only do Amber and Abagail love spending time with each other, I thought I'd give you some time with your solider this morning. Why do you think I asked you if it was okay to drop her off at this time?" the blonde said with a cheeky smile and a wiggle of her eyebrows. Emily smiles coyly. "That smile basically tells me everything, Em. Speaking of you and Paige, where is she?"

"She went out to get some things for our family time today." Emily informed. Hanna nodded in understanding.

"I'll leave you to it. Amber's waiting for me." They made their goodbyes and Emily headed back into the house.

"Abby, honey, were are you?" The raven haired woman didn't see the little girl anywhere downstairs. She was about to go upstairs when she saw her daughter coming down the stairs. The brunette stopped right in front of her mother. Her face was the face she made when she was trying to not cry. Eyebrows furrowed and a pouty lip. Emily bent down to be at eye level with Abagail. "What's wrong honey?"

"I don't find Mamma."

"Oh, baby. That's because she's not here." Emily should have been more specific because Abagail started crying at that moment.

"She pomissed. Now she woking." Abby stated, while she keep on crying. The little brunette knew that when Paige went to work, it was for a long time. Emily realized that she wasn't specific on what she said and corrected her mistake.

"No, she didn't go to work, she's went out to get some things, she'll be back in a little while." Emily said gently. Right at that moment the door began to open. Paige came in with bags in her hands. Abagail went right to her mamma and hugged her thigh, her cries lessening. Paige gave Emily a raise of her eyebrow as if asking 'what happened'. Emily informed her. She took the bags from her wife and made her way to the kitchen, after Paige told Emily she would explain to Abby that she wasn't going to that kind of work anymore. The older brunette tried to explain it as best as possible to a 3 year old.

Emily came back after a while to find them hugging, she told them to come and eat. "Ok, let me just go change Abby, her pants are kind of dirty form yesterday and she just wiped tears and boogers on her shirt."

"I'll wait at the table, but hurry, the food is still warm. Oh, and I put the stuff you got in the fridge," Emily said. After a while Abagail and Paige came down the stairs and made their way to the kitchen table. Emily looked up from her food a big smile on her face at the sight of her wife and daughter. "Oh my god, you guys are so cute! Wait there, I want to take a picture." Emily went and quickly got her phone to take a picture. The woman was standing in front of her family taking multiple pictures. "I'm so putting this on Facebook."

"Em, we are not cute, we're kickass," Paige said seriously mouthing the last word so Abby would not hear it. Abby looked up at her a cute confused look on her face.

"We what?"

"I said we were cool." Paige said instead of the actual word she used.

"Yeah!" Abby agreed. "We cool."

"Of course you guys are, but you got to admit this is cute, Paige." The brunette looked at Abagail and then herself.

"It is cute, isn't it. Paige smiled. "And she chose the outfit herself." Abagail was in the same clothes as her momma, she even had her own hair in a ponytail. After the picture taking they all sat down to eat, at this point they were eating breakfast for lunch. When they were finished Paige washed all the dishes with the help of her daughter (it consisted of the little girl drying her favorite melamine plate and plastic cup, they had a picture of batman on them), while Emily cleaned up the counter top, table, and floor, from some of the food the little girl dropped on the ground.

"Ok, that's all the dishes," Paige said putting the last plate away. She turned to her daughter and wife who had just finished with her task, "Are you guys ready to spend the day together?"

Abby jumped up and down, "Yes yes yes!" Emily and Paige smiling amused. "What are we doing, mamma?"

"Em, where did you put the other items I bought?" Emily went and came with the bag the items where in. "Thanks babe. Ok Abby, you know how you love playing with Aiden's soccer ball so much?" The little girl nodded enthusiastically. "Well, I got you this, so we can play in the back yard," Paige took out a brand new soccer ball. Whenever the whole gang could get together and ended at the Cavanaugh's Abagail loved Playing with Spencer's and Toby's son's soccer ball. Aiden and Abagail would play for a few hours every time. Leaving Amber and Anna (the latter being Aria's and Ezra's daughter) to play with each other, they weren't that interested in playing. Sometimes they would all play together but Amber and Anna got bored quickly. "Look, I even got us some cones to make goals," Paige took out the 12in orange cones to show them.

"Wow, Thank you mamma!" Abby said happily brown eyes wide staring at the ball in awe.

"You're welcome peanut. Why don't go ahead and go to the back yard, I'll be there in a minute to help you take it out of the packaging." Paige handed it to little girl not having to be told twice she took off to their big backyard. Emily was watching with happiness in her eyes. Paige went to stand beside Emily and wrapped an arm around the other woman's shoulders, Emily's around Paige's waist.

"She's going to have so much fun with that ball," Emily tells Paige.

"Yeah, It was about time we got her one of her own." They where both staring at the little girl through the glass sliding door, it looked like she was desperately trying to get the ball out of the cardboard packaging. Both parents laughed at Abby's antics. The Captain turned her head to look at the raven haired woman, Emily looked back at Paige. "We better get out there before she starts to rip into that with her teeth. Go ahead, I'm just going to get a blanket." Paige joked.

"Right," Emily laughed and made her way to their daughter Emily.

* * *

Needless to say they had a lot of fun chasing and playing with Abby, they had spent a few hours in the backyard. After they finished having fun they made their way inside and watched a movie. That was one of the things Abby loved to do, including playing outside, playing with a soccer ball, playing with her moms or helping Emily cook. The 3 year old loved to watch movies and cuddle, Paige and Emily loved doing the same thing. And, if there was one thing the whole family absolutely loved to eat, it was pizza. That was why they were currently going to make their own pizza. Paige thought it would be a good idea, and googled the things she was going to need. "Ok, I got the tower step stool for Abby," said Paige bringing it to the counter so the little girl could reach the counter. Emily and Abagail had just finished washing their hands, Paige had done it before she went to go get the tower stool.

Instead of waiting to be put in, the 3 year old climbed into it herself, she was eager to get started. Emily put on her usual red apron and handed a black spare one to Paige, then she proceeded to give a little batman one to Abagail. "I might not be able to cook but I can assemble. You're going to have to take care of the oven part though, I might burn it," she said to her wife who nodded. They had all the things they needed to make a pizza in front of them. The Captain had bought ready-to-bake dough, shredded mozzarella cheese, pizza sauce in a jar, and some toppings. Paige took out the big ball of dough and set it on the counter, she proceed to cut it into three pieces. "Whoa, it's really sticky." Paige said out loud she pounded it down with a fist, it got stuck.

As soon as Abby's piece was set in front of her, she tried to pound the shit out of it with a little fist, the dough got stuck to her hand, too. "Mamma, mommy, Help!" Paige tried to help get if off with the hand that did not have the ball of dough stuck to it, but some of it ended getting stuck on her other hand. She couldn't take it off. Emily stood to next to her wife laughing her head off. The image of her daughter and wife was too funny. They looked the same, had the same clothes, and both had a ball of dough stuck to their hand. They looked at her incredulously. "Mommy!" "Em!" they both examined at the same time, Paige with the start of a smile on her lips. Her daughters other hand on her hip, trying to look sternly at Emily. The 3 year old might of looked like Paige and had most of her personality but she had some of her parents mannerisms and interest. And, right now Abby looked like Emily did when she puts her hands on her hips and had the stern look.

"Sorry guys," Emily said finally calming down form her laughing fit. "I was going to tell you that you needed flour if it was too sticky. But, you and little miss here seemed like you couldn't wait," she gestured to their dough hands, the raven hair woman said it with a mirthful face. She had just gotten out a bag of flour from one of the cupboards as she said this. She dropped some flour all over the counter top and then on the dough and hand that was stuck to her wife and daughter. "Ok, now try rolling it around, if you need more to make it less sticky grab some more. Don't over do it though because if you do then it becomes too dry." They did as they were told and the dough came off, they both tanked her. Abby didn't wait, she once again pounded on the dough to make it flat.

Paige was going to ask her something but she ended up staring at Emily. She was rolling the dough in the floor getting the square pizza stone she bought, then putting cornmeal on it and shaping it into a perfect circle with crust, Emily was focused on her task she didn't notice the brunette staring at her with her mouth wide open. She knew Emily was an amazing cook but she didn't know the caramel skinned woman could shape pizza like that. "Since when do you know how to do that?" Paige pointed at the shaped dough in wonder.

"My mom used to make me pizza and you know I learned all my cooking form her. She made the dough, graded the cheese and sometimes made the sauce, though." Emily informed, smiling.

"Of course she did," Paige said with a fond smile. "How come you've never made pizza before?"

"I don't know," Emily wondered herself. But I'll make sure to make some in the future."

"Can you show me how to do it?" asked Paige.

"Of course." They looked over Abagail. "Sweetie do you need help over there, do you want me to do it?"

"No, I can do it mommy." Emily turned to Paige and verbally told her what to do. It wasn't a great circle but it wasn't bad for her first try. Abagail saw her mamma was getting help she she got help too. Emily did the same with Abagail only helping verbally because the little girl wanted to do it on her own, like Paige. It came out like a misshapen circle but Abagail was proud of it. After their pizza was shaped they proceed to put the sauce on in and the cheese. Paige put Tyson's buffalo chicken bites on hers, Emily went with pepperoni and green peppers, and little Abby got half pepperoni and half buffalo bites. The raven haired woman put the pizzas in the oven, and set a timer on her phone, they all cleaned up everything (Abagail trying to do as much as she could).

"You're going to put ranch on it when it's finished aren't you?" Emily said to Paige, out of nowhere. She scrunched her face in disgust.

Paige shot a goofy smile, winked and pointed her finger at her, "You know it."

"You're such a dork," Emily laughed. Paige went up to her and wrapped her strong arms around Emily's hips. Emily rested her forearms on Paige's chest, her hands cupping the side of the brunette's neck. They looked into each others eyes.

"But I'm your dork," the Captain stated in a whisper.

"That, you are." Emily confirmed and kissed her wife. They were interrupted by a tap on their legs.

"I want some too. Can I?" Abby said cutely and opened her little arms wide indicating she wanted in on the hugging.

"You certainly can, my peanut." Paige responded and bent down to pick up the little girl with one arm. The woman came back up to once again wrap her other arm around Emily. Emily had her arm on the Captain's shoulder and the other around Abagail. The 3 year old had her arms on the neck of both her mothers.

"I love you mommy's," she kissed their cheeks. Both woman returned the sentiment and kissed her back.

"Alright, we have time for one more movie before your bed time Abby. Which movie would you like to see?" The little brunette thought about it for a moment and said, "Lion King!" They all headed to the living room and watched the movie while they waited for the pizza to be done. Eventually the caramel skinned woman's alarm went off, Paige offered to get it but Emily told her she had it. When Emily came back with the plates, it was to see Paige and Abagail dancing and singing along to 'hakuna matata'. She looked on in adoration.

She quickly went back to the kitchen set the plates down and started recording video. She only recorded for a minute, she didn't want the pizza to get cold. By the time she got back her wife and daughter were back on the couch. She handed the plates to their owners and sat next to Paige as close as she could, Abby on the other side of the brunette practically on her lap. When the next song came on they all joined in the singing. Paige looked at her wife and at her daughter lovingly. She was so happy.

_It was sure good to be back, _she thought.

**Fun Fact, for the Elvis fans out there (like me). I got the 8 deluxe cheeseburgers, 2 BLT's, and 3 chocolate milkshakes idea from a Dixie Locke quote (Elvis' girlfriend at the time), she told that to Country Sound Roundup Magazine. He was in his early 20's, he was a prodigious eater. **


End file.
